To The End
by ArielleT
Summary: Helena and her Mum are forced to move to New Jersey by her abusive father. But, when she meets some certain guys at Bellville High, things aren't as bad as they seem. For now.    An MCR fic :
1. Chapter 1 Helena

**A/N Hi! Soo.. I've wanted to do an MCR fic for AGES, as the MCR guys are just incredibly awesome, as you know. All the chapters are MCR song names, as is the name of the story. I have no idea how long this is gonna be, but I do have quite a lot written out already and I'm already thinking of a sequel. Go ahead, call me crazy. You'd be telling the truth. So enjoy! Oh, and one last thing... KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE!**

**Electric Revenge, AKA GerardFrankMikeyRay1, AKA Rebeca, AKA bec. :)**

**Ooops! almost forgot...**

**Helena is 16, Gerard and Ray 17, Mikey 15 and Frankie 16. (I changed it all around to fit with my story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own the boys of MCR. Just like I don't own Green Day or Iron Maiden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Helena<strong>

Helena P.O.V

"Helena dear, we really do have to get going!" my mum called at me from down stairs.

"Coming, Mum." I sighed, annoyed at the fact we were leaving in the first place. You see, my father had got transferred at work from our lovely home in sunny California to New Jersey. I did not want to leave. Unfortunately for me, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Taking one last glance around my now empty room, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. My long black hair was pulled back in a hair tie, my side fringe covering half my face. I was wearing my black skinny jeans, an old Green Day t-shirt, my Iron Maiden hoodie and red converse high tops. I thought I looked pretty good, but I knew my dad would think otherwise- he'd never approved of my sense of style. Getting quite annoyed at my parents' constant calls from downstairs, I ran down to meet them and climbed into the car, putting my iPod in my ears to drown out the sound of my parents arguing. They'd been at it alot lately and it just seemed to be getting worse. As the last chourds of 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' filled my ears, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Helena, honey, wake up." I could feel someone shking my shoulder. "We're here. Help your Mother with the bags."<p>

Now, I think you should know that I had a natural rebellious streak. Someone tells me to do something, and I will automatically do the opposite. Usually. My Dad however, was not someone to mess with. I had the bruises to prove it. Not feeling like getting on the wrong side of him, I helped with the bags. Not without 'accidentally' dropping a rather heavy one on my Dad's foot.

"OWWW!" My Dad let out a girlish yell, " HELENA GRANT! BE MORE CAREFULL!"

"Yes, Father." I mumbled. Picking up the bag, I walked to the front door, only turning around to flip him the finger behind his back before proceeding inside.

* * *

><p>Mikey P.O.V<p>

Today was boring. I had been sat on the window cill in the front room for almost three hours now. My older brother, Gerard, was in his room, drawing AGAIN. Deciding that if I sat there any longer i was going to go insane, I began the short journey to Gerards room to annoy him. (after all, thats what little brothers are for, right?) I was halfway acoss the room when I heard multiple car doors slam outside. Resuming my earlier place on the window cill, I watched as a pretty young girl with jet black hair climbed out of the car. She looked about 16, slightly older than me (I was 15) and younger than Gerard who was 17.

"HELENA GRANT! BE MORE CAREFULL!" The man, who I assumed to be the girls father, yelled. It appeared the girl, Helena, had dropped a rather heavy bag on his foot. She murmured something I couldn't hear through the glass before picking up the bag and walking up to the house next door.

_'Finally,' _I thought, _'Some neighbours.'_

As the father turned to get something out from the car, the girl swiftly turned and flipped him the finger. Chuckling to myself at her actions, I only just noticed Frank, mine and Gerards friend from school, make his was to her front door and dissapear inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo. What you think? Good? Bad? I'm sorry it's kinda short, but this was to just get it going really, the further in we get, the longer i'l try and make them. I promise some Gerard action in the next one, as I love him. And some Ray to. Bob might have to wait a while though... but not too long, cos it would be boring without Bob. Please review! ;)<strong>

**Electric xox**


	2. Chapter 2 It's not a fashion statement

**Wow! This is so not like me, updating twice in two days. Don't get used to it though guys, I havent always got this much time on my hands. :) Just need to say, that the chapter names have nothing to do with the content of that chapter... I just randomly pick my favourite song of the day, so yeah. Enjoy, ;D**

**Electric xox**

* * *

><p>Helena P.O.V<p>

God, I hated that guy. Sometimes I wish he'd just pack up and leave. Mum and I would be so much better off without all the needless beatings and constant put downs. Sighing, I found my way to a reasonable sized room.

_'Well,' _I thought, _'this could take ALOT of work.'_

I quickly set to work in setting all my posters around the room. Soon enough, the dark, miserable walls were covered in Black Flag, Green Day, The Smashing Pumpkins, Iron Maiden, Metalica and The Misfits. Smiling to myself, I proceeded to unpack my CD's. Popping The Misfits into my stereo, I began to sing along.

**_'Oh, all I want to know,_**

**_All I want,_**

**_With just a touch of my burning hand,_**

**_I send my Astro-'_**

"Nice little voice you got there."

I snapped my head up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"And a great taste in music aswell, may I add."

I just stared.

"I'm Frank by the way. Frank Iero."

I finally found it in myself to adress the stranger.

"Helena Grant."

Standing in my doorway was a guy with longish black hair that covered his eyes. He looked about 5'4", slightly shorter than me.

"May I ask who you are and why your standing in my bedroom door?"

"Oh. yeah! Well, I live across the road from here and I saw you moving your stuff and I thought I'd come and say hi and I did so here I am and yeah!" Wow, he could talk.

"Umm, well nice to meet you." I said to the slightly hyper teen.

From downstairs I could hear my mum talking to someone, before hurried footsteps down the hallway.

"Frank Iero! What did I tell you about hitting on the new girls as soon as they arrive?" The worried face of a second teenage boy appeared next to Frank's slightly amused one.

"Jeez mikey! I only came to say hi." Frank defended.

The boy, 'Mikey', looked about 15 and had straightened brown hair that almost covered his eyes, which were a beautiful hazel colour. Glasses sat perched on the end of his nose. Overall he looked quite geeky, if it wasn't for the Smashing Pumkins t-shirt he wore.

"Oh! Ummmm, hey, I'm Mikey. I umm, live next door."

"Helena. Hi." I said simply.

"So," Frank said to break this awkward scilence, "You'll be going to Bellville High I take it?"

"Yeah," I groaned at the thought of school, "I start on Monday."

"Awesome! Well, I guess we'll see you there then!" Mikey said stated a little over enthusiastically.

Frank studied him warily. "Yeah... Well, we'd best be getting you back, Mikes. You know how paranoid your mum gets at your unexplained absenses."

"Wow Frankie, those were big words for such a small guy." Mikey said to his friend teasingly.

"Oh shut up about my height! I'm not small!"

I just chuckled at the two.

"Well, you are kinda fun sized.." I looked him up and down.

Frank groaned. "Not you aswell." He grumbled before muttering goodbye and turning his back on mine and Mikey's laughing forms.

"Well," Mikey said after he'd recovered from his laughing fit, "I guess I'll see you at school then. That is, if you want to be seen hanging around with us..."

"It'll be nice to know someone around here!"

We said our goodbyes, and as I watched Mikey retreating back to his own house, I realised things might not be that bad after all.

* * *

><p>Gerard P.O.V<p>

I got up sleepily from my all day long position on my bed. Looking around my room, I noticed all the scraps of paper with random drawings on them. I would have to clean that up later. It was that moment I realised I needed coffee. Like, NOW. Go ahead, call me a friek. With my long black hair, comic book obsession, coffee addiction and the amount of cigarette packets strewn across the room, thats what I got all the time. I was kinda used to it. Stumbling to the kitchen, I groped around the cupboard for the coffee. None. I checked the working top. Again, no coffee. Anger boiled up inside me.

"Michael James Way, I swear you are a dead man." I muttered to myself. Unfortunately for him, he chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Hey, bro! Wassup?" He said stupidly.

I found all my anger dissapearing at the stupidity of his comment.

"Seriously?" Was my only reaction.

"yeah, sounded kinda stupid, huh? Ah well," He shrugged it of, "I come bearing coffee!"

"Mikey Way, I absolutely love you."

"Gay." I heard him murmur.

I told him to shut up and give me the damn coffee. So thats how the rest of our evening went. Drinking coffee with my younger brother, whilst he told me about a rather interesting sounding girl who'd just moved in next door...

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Second chapter up. Please tell me what you think in a review, I really appreciate it. <strong>

**This is Electric Revenge, signing off. xox**


	3. Chapter 3 Teenagers

**What the hell is wrong with me? Second update today! Well, I don't have much to say, apart from, bring on the Bob!**

**Electric Revenge xox**

* * *

><p>Helena P.O.V<p>

Damn my father. Damn my father and his stupid dinner parties. I got home last night after being forced to go to the shops... Oh, you know what, I might as well tell you the whole thing...

_*Flashback to Saturday*_

_"Helena, do I have to drag you out of there?"_

_It was 4.30pm, Frank and Mikey had just left and my dad was not too happy._

_"What now Dad?" I decided to play stupid. Wrong choice._

_"Two teenage boys in your room? What do you think you're playing at?" He snarled in my face._

_"Nothing Dad. Just talking." I murmured quietly in anticipation of what I knew was to come. And it did. He slapped me across the face but he didn't stop there. By the time he had finished with me I was curled up on the floor in a bruised and bloody heap._

_"That'll teach you to mess around." He snarled, "Now get you self cleaned up and go buy dinner. NOW!"_

_Not in the mood for another beating, I did what he said._

_I got back from the shops to news that my fathers boss would be holding a 'special' dinner party in two months time. Unfortunately for me, that meant wearing a dress._

_*End of Flashback*_

It was now monday morning: First day of school. I was currently looking through my wardroben trying trying to find something that made me look as unpopular and emo-ish as possible. I didn't want to end up hanging around with a group of jocks. Right now, I needed Alicia. She was my best friend from CA, and I usually woke up every morning to find her face inches from mine and holding an outfit she deemed 'sutible' for me to wear. Finally deciding to wear my usuall black skinnies, red top, red converse and a black jacket to hide the bruises on my arms, I trudged out the house and began my walk to the hell hole

As soon as I got there, a small old lady from the office gave me my timetable and hurried me off to math.

An oldish looking guy with an elvis style hair cut came out the classroom. Turns out he was the math taecher, Mr Caldon. He ushered me into the classroom, and, to my dismay, introduced me to the class.

"So, class, this is Helena Grant." He began, "Yes, Mr Anderson she is new. Miss Grant, you can go and sit next to Mr. Iero."

Looking around the room I saw Frankie waving to me exitedly from the back row. I began to walk towards him, when a self-loving blonde jock called out, "Awww look, the two emo's can sit together. Maybe you and vampire boy could get together, what d'ya say, Grant?" Laughing erupted around the room. As Mr Caldon got the class settled again, Frank murmured to me,

"Don't worry about them, they're constantly giving us grief.

"Oh. I'm used to it. Got it all the time back in CA." I assured him. Then curiosity got the best of me. "Who's 'vampire boy'?" I asked.

"My best friend, Gerard. He's Mikey's brother, a year older than us. You'll meet him and Ray, my other best friend, at lunch."

The next couple of lessons finished fairly quickly, me and Frankie passing notes and making fun of the jocks. Especially the annoying blonde from math, whom I learned was callet Brett Anderson and Frank, Mikey and the others the most grief.

Finally the bell rang and me and Frankie made our way to the lunch hall.

"Where the hell are they?" Frank murmured, looking around the hall.

"Hey, Iero! Who's your emo girlfriend?" Ignoring the jocks, Frank grabbed my hand and beelined for the table furthest from everyone else, where two teenagers currently sat.

"Frankie! 'Lena!" Mikey greeted us as we sat down, Frank next to Mikey, who was next to me. On my other side was the other boy.

"Hey, I'm Gerard." he greeted. The first thing I noticed about him was his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel colour, much like Mikeys but a little warmer and were almost hidden under a curtain of black hair that covered half his face. So this was vampire boy? You could see where they got the name from. He was as pale as me, which was saying something, as I was like a ghost. Blushing slightly, (damn you Helena and your pale complextion) I pulled myself away from his piercing gaze and managed to choke out my name in response. Luckily for me, a tall dude with an awesome afro chose that moment to sit down next to Gerard, hiding my embarassment.

Mikey introduced him as Ray Toro, and we all tucked into the slop on our trays. Apart From Frankie, he's a vegetarian, so he stuck to the watery salad.

We all soon departed for our lessons, and before I new it it was the last lesson of the day. I was dissapointed to hear that I wasn't with Frank for this lesson. For the class, we were placed in pairs and told to go and play an instrument of our own choice. I was partenered with a guy at the back sat on his own. He had short blonde hair, a rather cute face and a lot of piercings. In other words, he was an outsider, much like me.

"Hey, I'm Helena." I introduced myself

"Bob," he replied, "so, uhh, you play anything?"

I hesitated for a moment at his question. I loved my electric guitar, Bela, but I hadn't played since my Grandfather died almost a year ago. He had taught me how to play and bought me her, so it seemed right somehow.

"Electric Guitar." I replied after a few minuites.

"Cool. I'm Drums." he stated

We found an empty room and started to play our different instruments. It felt amazing to be holding a guitar in my hands again, even if it wasn't Bela, and before I knew it i'd played an entire song. I looked up to see Bob staring at me, eyes wide.

"You're really good!" he exclaimed.

"Ummm, thanks?" I certainly didn't think I was good at all, I hadn't played in so long. We spent the rest of the lesson chatting and playing for each other. Turns out Bob was a really nice guy and an amazing drummer.

* * *

><p>Ray P.O.V<p>

I sat at the back of english, trying desperately not to fall asleep. Me and Gerard had been separated earlier in the lesson for talking to much. As I waited for the bell to go, my mind drifted to the new girl, Helena. She seemed like a really nice person, and I couldn't help but notice the way Gerard was looking at her today at luch. I couln't blame him, she was hot. Mikey must of noticed aswell, because I received a message from him as soon as I left the lunch hall asking how long I thought it would be before her and Gerard got together.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the bell, and me and Gee hurried of to find the guys and 'Lena. Turns out, she lived only a few streets away from me and on the same road as the Iero and Way households, so we all walked together. We were almost at my road when i suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, 'Lena?" I asked

"Mnhmm?"

"Me and Frankie are heading over to Gee and Mikeys around five for band practice, you wanna come?" I asked

"You guys have a band? Awesome! I'd love to come. Beats hanging out with my parents."

Happy we'd finally have an audience, I mentioned to her that we didn't have a drummer yet, and an odd looke crossed her features. If it had been a cartoon, I would of been expecting a light bulb to flash above her head. Shrugging it off, I bid goodbye to my friends and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, thats chapter three. Hope you liked it! Please please please review, they give me motivatin to write more. I'm going away this weekend, so I wont be able to update, but I might get a chapter up by Monday or Tuesday.<strong>

**Keep it fabulous, Killjoys!**

**Electric R xox**


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Okay... Thanks for all the story alerts and all that jazz, but a couple of reviews would be nice! Anyway, Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Electric R xox**

* * *

><p>Frank P.O.V<p>

School sucks. I think I would have killed either myself or someone else if it wasn't for 'Lena. She was the only interesting thing that had happened in my whole high school career. And she was just a new girl. Sad really, don't you think? At least I had band practice at Gee's later. That was the only time I could really let go, when I had Pansy, my electric guitar in my hands. All of us channelled our feelings through the music. I was just thinking about how we really needed a drummer when I heard frantic knocking on my front door. I went downstairs to see my mum greeting a rather hyper looking Helena into the house.

"Frankie!" she yelled when she saw me.

"Hi 'Lena." I quickly introduced her to my mum before she squealed exitedly.

"Frankie! I was talking to Ray on the way home today and he said you needed a drummer for your band, right?"

"Umm, yeah. Calm down though, 'Lena, I can hardly hear what your saying, hun." My mum just watched on in awe as I tried to calm her down.

"Sorry! But, I think I found you a drummer!" Now it was my turn to watch her in awe.

"Your kidding me?"

"No!" she squealed, "His name's Bob Bryar, I was partenered with him for music today. He's an amazing drummer and a really nice guy!"

I looked at her in disbelief.

"Can I bring him tonight Frankie, please? He doesn't have any friends." she pleaded.

"Of couse!" I turned to my mum, "Can we borrow the car?" I asked her.

She sighed, "As long as your carefull."

"Great, " I said turning back to Helena, "You go get in the car, I'll just go grab a jacket."

I soon met her in the car and we sped off towards this Bob guys house.

* * *

><p>Bob P.O.V<p>

Eat, nap, gamecube, homework, nap, eat... that was my daily schedule when I got home from school. Boring, huh? Thats what you get for being one of the unpopular emo kids with no friends. I was about halfway through stage three, aka gamecube (Mario Kart to be exact) when the doorbell rang. It took me a cuople of minuites to realise that I should probably answer it befor I finlly made my way downstairs. Feeling like I was in some old spy movie, I hesitantly opened the front door. What if it was a rapist? Or a zombie? Or, even worse, a ninja hobo? But nope, it was just the pretty girl from music, Helena, and another one of teh kids bullied by Brett and his gang of jocks. Fred was his name? Or was it Hank?...

"Hi, I'm Frank." Yep, Frank. That was it.

"Bob? Hi, Umm, we were just wondering, you know because I heard you drumming today? Well, we wanted to know if maybe..." She was cut off by Frank.

"You wanna join my band? You know that guy, Gerard whose called vampire boy by Brett and his gang? Yeah? Well him and his brother Mikey, you know, the kinda geeky one and this other guy Ray and me, well, we have a band and we need a drummer."

I stared at them both in disbelief.

"Please Bob?" Helena asked.

"O-of c-course." I stuttered. They had just asked ME to be in a BAND! "I'd love to!"

The two on my doorstep did some random happy dance hug thing before telling me to get my drum sticks and get in the car, aparently there was a practice tonight. I agreed exitedly and ran up stairs. They'd just aked me to be in a freakin' band!

* * *

><p>Gerard P.O.V<p>

Frank beter have a pretty darn good excuse for being late. We, thats Mikey, Ray and I, had been waiting for half an hour now. Mikey was sat on one of the amps in our garage, Ray on the floor randomly strumming his guitar and I was pacing around the room.

"Gerard for god sakes, stand still!" Mikey began, "Your giving me a migrane. I'm sure Frank-"

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Frankie's voice rang through the house. I rolled my eyes as he entered the garage but I got worried when I noticed the huge grin plastered on his face.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked him.

Frank looked smug, "Actually, _**I've **_not done anything. It was all Helena's idea."

"Helena?" I questioned. What could she have done? It was then she walked through the door, closely followed by a very scared looking blonde guy I'd seen a cuple of times around school.

"I, ummm found you a drummer?" She said, looking somewhat scared.

"A drummer?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, thats if you still want one, I mean-" She stopped in surprise as I went up and hugged her rather tightly.

"!" I repeated, picking her up and spinning her around.

"I- your welcome Gee." She smiled up at me when I put her down.

A cough and chuckle from Mikey and I let her go, blushing. For a quick escape, I went over to Bob to teach him some simple baets so we could get on with practice.

* * *

><p>I walked over to a grinning Mikey to try and get my heart rtae dopwn. Gee hugged me. And I've known him a day. Oh my god...<p>

"Hey, 'Lena." Mikey looked at me knowingly.

"What?" I asked. I was just shocked because I hadn't known him very long, right? Yeah, that was it...

"Come on Mikes, leave 'Lena alone and get your lazy bassist's ass over her!" Ray yelled.

I shot Ray a thyankfull look and settled myself on an unused amp. Gerard had given Bob some music to follow so he cuold play with them and I watched as they all got set up. Mikey was readying his bass, Ray was wainting with his electric guitar, frank plugging his into a near by amp. That left Gerard to... sing? That surprised me. Then the guys started the intro to a song I didn't recognise, probably one they'd written themselves. They were really good, but nothing prepared me for when Gerard started to sing.

_'And if they get me and the sun, goes down into the ground,_

_And if they get me take this spike to my heart, and,_

_And if they get me and the sun, goes down,_

_And if they get me take this spike, and,_

_You put the spike in my heart.'_

His voice was beautiful. The band awesome playing teamed with Gerard's voice formed the perfect combination. That probably sounded really cheesey, but it's true. They were incredible.

* * *

><p>Mikey P.O.V<p>

We finished 'Vampires Will Never hurt You' and all immeadiately looked at Helena for her verdict. We found her staring open mouthed at Gerard. You couldn't blame her, he was an amazing singer.

"That bad, huh?" Gerard chuckled.

"You guys are amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Having a drumer really changed us that much?" Ray joked.

I had to admit, Bob was a great drummer. Helena and Frank had really exelled themselves with that one. We layed a few more songs before all just milling around and hanging out. I looked aroud at all my friends. Having Helana and Bob added to our group made it seem so much more complete.

"So, how long untill thosse two are together?" Ray asked me. He was looking at where Gerard and Helena were laughing about something. It must of been pretty funny stuff, as they were literally holding on to each other for support.

"I Think it's gonna be a while yet." I stated.

"No way, look at them! It's gonna be sometime soon." he argued.

"Nope. I'm telling you. Those two are gonna become really awesome friends, and then go into a massive stage of denial before they get together." We turned to see Bob and Frank stood behind us.

I just looked over at where my brother and friend were looking through Gee's sketchbook. There was something there, whether they knew it or not. I just wished I could have that with someone...

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, poor Mikey! Please review.<strong>

**Electric Revenge xox**


	5. Chapter 5 Vampire's Will Never Hurt You

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews, guys! This is the last of my pre written chapters, so updates won't be as often. I'm going back to school on Wednesday too, so that sucks. Also, I want you all to go over to cjclark's story 'Chemicals, Romance, Music and Lyrics' and all review and make her update. Because that's an awesome story and I'm going out of my mind not having more of it to read. Enjoy chapter five,**

**Electric R xoxo**

* * *

><p>Helena P.O.V<p>

A couple of weeks had passed since the first band practice with Bob, and the guys were starting to sound even better. Today was Saturday and, although the dinner party was ages away, I climbed in the car and headed for the mall in search of a dress. The drive wasn't very long, but I still had time to think of my new friends. Me and the guys had gotten even closer. We did everything together now, even though I had known them a few weeks. Instead of Alicia, I now found Gerard picking out my wardrobe, not every morning, but most. Apparently he did the same for Mikey as well, 'because mornings were boring'. Some mornings, if I was feeling really lazy, I'd let him do my make up for me. For some unknown reason, he found this fun. Smiling at his crazy antics, I parked the car and headed for a small dress store. I had to resist a trip to Hot Topic as I didn't have enough money for a dress and something of my choice.

* * *

><p>Gerard P.O.V<p>

I wandered around Hot Topic, bored as hell. I had nothing to do today, so I decided to go to the mall. Mikey and Ray were gamecube-ing, Frank was visiting his Grandparents, Helena was out somewhere and Bob had disappeared off the face of the earth. No, seriously, no one could find him. So I was a loner for the day. Oh joy. As I flicked through the racks of clothing, I noticed as someone rather familiar walked into a small dress shop opposite. What did Helena want with dresses? Me, being the curious person that I was, followed her in.

"Hey, 'Lena." She looked over in surprise when she heard my voice.

"Gee? What are you doing in a dress shop?"

I walked over and wrapped her in a hello hug.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied.

She narrowed her eyes at me jokingly and I jumped back in mock fright.

"My Dad's boss is holding some stupid dinner party." she replied. A dinner party? And I thought I had it bad...

"Okay... Well, I'm going back to Hot Topic, your gonna come with me and we're gonna find you a dress." She looked hesitant. "No but's," I added, grabbing her hand and leading her out the store.

I now stood outside the changing rooms in Hot Topic waiting for Helena to come out. I'd found her the perfect dress. She walked out from behind the curtain. I just stared. The dress came abot knee high and was strapless, it hugged her figure perfectly. It was made of blood red silk with black lace over the top. In other words, she looked beautiful.

"Ummm, Gee?"

I realised I must of been staring for a while, as she looked kinda worried.

"Oh! Sorry, I ummm... that looks really good on you." I was blushing AGAIN. Why the hell did I have to be so pale?

"Thanks!"

We exited the store, complete with dress. That's when I saw the Starbucks, and if you know me, you'll also know that I find it impossible to walk passed one without getting a coffee. Thankfully, Helena knew this. She looked at me with a rather amused expression before grabbing my hand and leading me to an empty table near the window. We were in the middle of a rather interesting convosation about California when we were interupted by a middle aged guy.

"Helena dear, what do you think your doing?" I guessed he was her father.

"Dad!" Her face twisted into a scared expression. "J-just c-coffee with a f-friend." She stuttered.

"Not anymore! You're coming home with me, girl."

"Y-yes f-father." Why did she look so scared? He began to walk off and she quickly followed, muttering a quick 'sorry' and 'goodbye' as she went.

As I began the not so long drive home, I couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with that guy. No one should be physically shaking at the sight of their father.

I spent most of the rest of the day drawing. That is until I heard the blood curdling scream from coming from the house next door. Helena's house. I ran to my front door in time to see her dad's car screeching off down the road. Luckily for me, I had a father who had taught me to pick locks, so in no time I was desperately looking around Helena's house trying to find whoever had screamed. Thats when I saw her. 'Lena was lay on her in a bruised and bloody heap, sobbing quietly. The shorts and tank top she was wearing were both blood stained. I immeadiately grabbed my phone and prepared to call 911.

"Gee, no, please!" It was 'Lena.

"Why?"

"He'll do it again Gee, please no!" her voice was barely a whisper and she was soon taken by sleep.

* * *

><p>Helena P.O.V<p>

He'd done it again. All because I'd had coffee with a friend. Idiot. After I told Gerard not to call 911 I must of fallen asleep because I could now feel someone cleaning me up. My body hurt all over but I didn't have the energy to scream out again. I could just see it was Gerard through my half closed eye lids. To my surprise, it looked as if he'd been crying. Surely I didn't look that bad? As sleep began to take it's hold on me again, I vaguely felt someone lay down beside me.

* * *

><p>Frankie P.O.V<p>

Ok. Sunday morning. What to do. Go church with Mum? Definately not. Bob still missing? Yup. Go see 'Lena. Sounds good to me. As I crossed the road to her house and raised my fist to knock, I found it strange to find the front door slightly open. The house seemed to be deserted. I was proved wrong when I entered Helena's room. 'Lena was lay asleep on her bed next to a sleeping Gerard. He had her arm around her protectively, but what I noticed next desturbed me. Helena's pale arms and legs were covered in cut and bruises, her clothes were bloodstained. Me being the considerate person I am, I proceeded to wake up best friend number one.

"Gee! Gerard, get your ass of that bed and tell me what the hell is going on!" I shook him.

As his eyes snapped open he looked rather annoyed. Then he looked at 'Lena and a look of comprihension dawned on his face along with a string of curses. He covered her limp form in her bed sheet before dragging me downstairs and telling me off the previous days events.

"She said if we tell anyone that he'll do alot worse." He finished. So that idiot had been beating her, huh? He was a dead man. Footsteps behind us said Helena was down.

"Frankie?" She asked, suprised I was here. Before she couls say anything else I strode over and wrapped her in a hug, being careful of her injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, I have some super awesome ideas for later on in this fic. Only problem is I'm struggling for ideas to fill some space before then. That is where you come in, Killjoys. Please send me some ideas in a review! Love ya all,<strong>

**'Lectric R xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry. Really, I am. I haven't updated in SO LONG! Please don't give up on me... I am finishing this story, but school and writers block are a pain x_x Also, this is just a small chapter, but I'll try and get a longer one up next.**

**'Lectric R x_x**

* * *

><p>Mikey P.O.V<p>

"Oh yeah! Dude, you suck at this! Did you see the way I..." I was only half listning to Ray's gloating after beating me yet again on gamecube.

"Helloooooo... Ok, Mikey, your starting to friek me out a little... MIKEY!" Ray's yell interrupted my thoughts.

"God, Ray, calm down, you scared me half to death!" My vision was now obscured by a mass of 'fro. As I pushed him away, he looked at me very suspiciously.

"What?" I questioned him.

He studied me again. "You usually own me at Mario Kart. Today I beat you every single time. You didn't even yell or make up a pathetic excuse. All you've done is sit there like a mindless zombie or something. There's something wrong" He accused. I sighed, this guy new me way to well. He was right of course, something was bothering me. You see, I'd gotten a phone call from Ray around 3pm this afternoon, which was Sunday, asking me to go around. Nothing unusuall, so I set off walking to the Toro household, thinking it would be a normal walk.

How wrong I was.

*Flashback*

As I made my way to Ray's house, I started daydreaming about my perfect girl. I am neither sad nor pathetic, just fed up of being alone, okay? Don't judge me. Any way, I was dreaming about this girl with long black hair and beautiful pieercing eyes. Her personality would be even more beautiful, though. A heartbroken sob filtered through my ears. I stood there, momentarily befuddled. Hopefully, she'd never make that sound. Then I realised that the sound was in fact real, and it was coming from the abandoned house down the street. I automatically headed for the building, not noticing the old van parked outside. I mentally kicked myself for this later.

*End of flashback*

I shuddered as I recounted the earlier events to Ray. The cruel, dark laugh. The broken girl sobbing on the floor. The promise that I wouldn't speak a word of what I saw. The feeling of staring down that loaded gun. The guilt that was now eating away at my heart. Ray stared in horror and I met his scared yet determined gaze.

"We have to help her." I croaked. The guilt was getting to much to bear, a black hole opening in my stomach. How could I have just left her like that?

"Yes," Ray agreed, "We need to get her the hell out of there."

* * *

><p>Ray P.O.V<p>

O.M.F.G. I feel like I'm in CSI or something. Mikey and I were currently crouched behind a shrubbery **(A/N does anyone else think that shrubbery is a really funny word to say? Shrubbery. ahaha. Ok, I'm done...) **outside the abandoned house trying to decide how to go about our little 'rescue mission'. How the hell were we supposed to rescue a teenage girl from at least two armed men without alerting the police, as that could result in the girl getting shot? As we were debating this, we only just noticed when two men dragged the girl, obviously unconsious, out the door and threw her on the sidewalk beside the van before darting of to retrive something from the building. Seeing our chance, Mikey and I darted towards the girl. Before we could get very far, we were startled by a familiar voice coming from behind us.

"Alicia?" She gasped, staring at the limp form on the ground.

* * *

><p>Helena P.O.V<p>

"Alilcia?" I gasped, staring at the limp form of my best girl friend on the ground. Mikey and Ray snapped their heads up at the sound of my voice. My shocked brain only just registered when Mikey carefully picked Alicia up the ground and ran towards his and Gee's house. I barely noticed as Ray grabbed my arm and led me after them. i felt as though a dagger had pierced through my stomach. Alicia didn't deseve that. Hell, no one did, but 'Liss was so fragile. Her constant happy and up beat facade had never fooled me. In someways, Alicia had it worse than me. Sure, I had an abusive father, but 'Liss had never met hers. He had found the idea of a child repulsive and left her mum when he found out she was pregnant with 'Liss. Now her mum had completely neglected herself, leaving no time to care for Alicia. Thats without counting her obsessive ex. At least my father acnowlaged my existance. At least my mother loved me. Mrs. Way's frantic worrying snapped me away from my train of thought. I watched as Mikey carefully laid Alicia on the sofa and as Ray explained everything to Mrs. Way, or Donna, as she insisted we call her. Mikey explained how he had heard her sobbing earlier, saw what was wrong and was sworn to secrecy at gun point. Gerard must of heard all of the commotion as he had emmerged from his room and stood next to me and Ray, a look of worry on his face that I was sur was mirrored on mine. After Ray had finally convinced Donna it would do us all more harm to involve anyone else, She proceeded to check 'Liss for any serious injuries. As she lifted up Alicia's dirty top, a large, bloody bruise became visable on her stomach. It all must of gotten to much for me at this point, because all I could do was gasp in horror at the injury before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... Please review. Any ideas that you think would fit with the story would be great, and I'll give you full credit if i decide to use any of them :) Also, if anyone has read any super awesome fics, please let me know because I want another awesome one to read. Love 'ya all.<strong>

**'Lectric x_x**


	7. Chapter 7 Hang 'Em high

**Okay, I am so sorry. I know I've not updated in AGES, but I haven't had the time. This is just a short filler, and them I'm gonna spend some time writing some nice long chaps for you :) So don't expect another update for a few weeks i'm afraid. Also, if any of you have twitter, I'm becaMyChem so follow me and I'll follow back!**

* * *

><p>Helena P.O.V<p>

Images were floating through my head, spinning so fast I was feeling dizzy. Alicia lying broken on the ground; Mikey's face, torn and guilty; the bruize on my best friends stomach. I sat up, sweat pouring down my face. I was in Gerard's room, someone must of moved me here after I blacked out. Last night was real after all. Clambouring off the bed, I rushed towards the door. Then it hit me, I'd never been in here before. Naturally, I had to look around. Band posters covered the walls, pencills and paper covered the floor and a guitar sat in the corner, looking like it hadn't been used in years. I chuckled to myself, remembering Frank teasing Gee about how useless he was at playing guitar. Walking around, I noticed that one of the walls wasn't covered in posters at all, but instead drawings. Gee's drawings. That guy was amazing, a hell of a lot better than what he gave himself credit for. I could hear my friends laughing in the kitchen and I guessed this ment that Alicia was okay. It was nice to not wake up to yelling in the mornings. I tensed, what would my father think about me spending the night here? Then I remembered that he was away on buissiness. And my mum was visiting my grandmother in NYC. Just then Bob burst through the door.

"'Lena!" He yelled, hugging me tightly. I winced as my injuries stung but he didn't seem to notice, thank god.

"Bobert! Where the hell have you been the last few days? How's Alicia? What are you so exited about?" I matched his enthusiasm.

"Okay, first, don't call me that. Second, I have no idea. Alicia's fine and I think we should have a sleepover!" He looked about to wet himself with exitement. I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" He questioned, "It'd be FUN!"

"Sure," I shrugged, "My house is free the rest of the weekend..."

"YAY!" he ran out the door, dragging me with him. A sleepover? Could be fun...

* * *

><p>Mikey POV<p>

A sleep over? Bob had just run in the room dragging a half asleep Helena by her arm behind him, yelling something about a sleepover at 'Lena's house tonight. Could be fun. I decided I needed coffee before I could even THINK about Frank on a sugar high. Oh god.

The look on Gerards face as I entered the kitchen told me that he was thinking the same thing.

"Hey little 'bro." he said as I approached him, ruffling my hair as he said it. I smacked his hand away and he just laughed, going back to drinking his coffee. As I sipped on my own, my eyes wondered to 'lena and Alicia, who were hugging and laughing with each other. Apparently they were best friends.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Gerard interrupted my thoughts. I turned and saw him looking at me with an amuzed look on his face.

"What?" I asked, a little confused. Surely he couldn't mean...

"Alicia. I've seen the way you're looking at her. Ask her out." he said

"Gee," I said, "I've only known her for a day. Not even that. Hell, I don't even know if I like her!"

"Sure," He said mischieviously.

"Well," I countered, "If your such the expert, why don't you ask 'Lena out? 'I've seen the way you look at her.'" I copied his line.

His eyes went wide, a blush creeped up his cheeks and I smiled triumphiatly.

"Seriously? I don't like her, Mikes. She's my best friend for gods sakes." He tried to laugh it off, but I was his brother. He couldn't fool me that easily.

"Sure." I mimicked.

"Michael James Way."

"Fine," I held my hands up in defeat, "I'll drop the whole 'Lena thing if you shut up about Alicia."

He pouted, but agreed, and started talking about some new song lyrics he's written. I was only half listning, thinking about what he's said about Alicia. I mean, she was a really nice girl...

* * *

><p><strong>So, as I said, I'm gonna take a week or so off to write a couple of long chapters, then I'll have afew written in advance. Then, I'm going to really concentrate on this story, 'cos i've got some awesome ideas for later on in this story. Also, I'd really appreaciate if anyone can come up with any ideas for the sleepover. make 'em funny, guys! I'll give you full credit for any ideas I use. So, tweet me, review, whatever, I just need a little help with this one...<strong>

**Love ya all,**

**Electric Revenge xox**


End file.
